


Backflip Boy

by cybernxvaz



Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: M/M, Willie impresses Alex with some light flirting involved, alternate first meeting between Willie and Luke + Reggie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-12 22:00:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28767465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cybernxvaz/pseuds/cybernxvaz
Summary: Alex told Willie to meet him right outside of Julie’s house. However, when Alex brings Reggie and Luke outside to introduce him to his new friend, he’s not there at first glance. He is there, Alex just didn’t look hard enough. Or, rather, he didn’t look UP enough.
Relationships: Alex Mercer/Willie (Julie and The Phantoms)
Kudos: 48





	Backflip Boy

**Author's Note:**

> small fic based on how booboo stewart can do some awesome backflip stuff. this is my first jatp work AND i wrote this in one sitting at 1am, so sorry if it’s a little bit sucky haha. anyway if willie doesn’t do a flip to impress alex in season two i will be highly disappointed

“And...that’s a wrap!” Julie clapped happily as she finished writing down the final note onto her paper. The other bandmates clapped and cheered, excited that their new song was done.

“Alright! Looks good to me!” Luke said as he leaned over Julie, looking at the sheet music.

“Of course it looks good, Julie’s handwriting is better than yours will ever be.” Alex joked as he stood up from his seat behind the drums.

“Hey, I was talking about the song, not the paper.” Luke groaned. “And to be fair, she has the best handwriting out of all of us. So that doesn’t necessarily mean that my handwriting is the worst.”

“Mm, no. It’s definitely the worst.”

“Guys, stop it.” Julie rolled her eyes with a grin. “What matters is that the new song is done in time for our upcoming gig.”

The other boys agreed. Silence filled the room as Julie put the new sheet music in the binder where she kept the rest of it, while Luke and Reggie packed up their guitars.

“So, do you three have any “ghost plans” for after the sun sets?” Julie asked, leaning against the garage wall. “You never tell me where you guys disappear to at night.”

“Well, Alex is actually taking us to meet a little...friend...of his.” Reggie grinned. At the mention of “friend,” he gave Julie a wink that was probably supposed to be subtle. However, when it came to Reggie, nothing was subtle.

“...Julie, please ignore how he phrased that.” Alex sighed. “But yes, we’re meeting up with a ghost I met the other day.”

“His name is Willie, and apparently, according to Alex, he’s gonna tell us some ghost stuff.” Luke nodded.

“Ghost stuff?” Julie asked.

“Yeah! Like, uh...uhhhh...” He paused and looked at Alex, realizing he didn’t actually know what “ghost stuff” meant.

“Well, whatever it is, we should get going. Gotta meet this ghost that Alex wouldn’t stop telling me about yesterday.” Luke grinned, poofing away.

“ONLY because I wanted to tell you what I learned from him.” Alex poofed away as well, right after letting out a loud groan.

“You heard them, can’t keep Alex’s new friend waiting.” Reggie shrugged before excitedly waiting goodbye. “Bye, Julie!!”

Reggie watched Julie wave goodbye back before poofing out of the garage. When he poofed back into existence outside of the garage, he noticed that it was dark out now. It was daylight, the last time he had been outside, had the band really been practicing for that long? He was about to ask that out loud, before being interrupted by Alex.

“Guys.”

Alex looked down at that ground, and the other two boys followed. On the concrete was a black skateboard, positioned with the front side down on the concrete so it wouldn’t roll away. Next to it was a helmet with a crack down it’s side.

“...Willie?” Alex whispered quietly. He looked back up, turning his head. Where was he?

His thoughts of curiosity were interrupted by a quiet chuckle coming from behind him. “Up here, guys.”

Alex turned around and looked up. The drummer stumbled a little bit in surprise, he couldn’t believe what he was seeing. He found Willie, but not on the ground. The skateboarding ghost was sitting on the Molina family’s roof with a grin. “Hey, Alex! Hey, Alex’s friends!”

Reggie immediately waved back excitedly, Alex was in complete shock, and Luke tilted his head in curiosity. “Are you Willie?”

“Indeed I am.” Willie nodded.

“Willie? How long have you been up there?!” Alex asked, his voice filled with concern for his new friend.

“Eh, about ten minutes. I knew you expected to meet me on the ground, but I figured, why not surprise you? So, one wall, four minutes, and one scrapped knee later, I got up here.” The ghost explained, before his eyes widened excitedly. “Also, was that you guys playing those instruments in there? Because if so, you guys sounded completely awesome!”

“That was us!” Said Luke, happily grinning.

“That’s not important right now. Willie, please get down. I don’t want you to get hurt more than you already have!” Alex said, the tone of nervousness evident in his voice.

“Don’t worry, my knee just got a little scratched up, it didn’t bleed or anything. But alright, alright, I’ll come down.” Willie agreed. “Actually, wait, can you guys move over a bit?” He asked, making a “move over” gesture with his right hand.

Alex didn’t exactly understand why he needed them to move over, but he ushered Luke and Reggie to the side, so that the area below Willie was empty and clear. The skateboarder tucked part of his hair behind his ear, and used one hand on the roof to steadily get up. Once he steadied himself on top of the Molina’s roof, he turned around, facing away from the three boys.

“...Wait. Wait, Willie. Willie, wait.” Alex’s voice got progressively louder as he realized what was about to happen. “Willie, don’t do it. Don’t hurt yourself. WILLIE!”

However, it was too late. Willie looked behind him, giving a smirk to the band, before looking ahead of him and bending his knees. Before Alex knew it, Willie had jumped, and was now doing a graceful backflip off of Julie’s garage roof. He flipped through the air for a few seconds before positioning himself to land straight on the ground. Finally, after what seemed like minutes in slow-motion to Alex, Willie landed on the ground with a small stumble. The blonde was so stunned, he had to grab into Luke’s arm with one hand and Reggie’s jacket with the other, to prevent himself from what he thought was him about to faint.

Willie seemed a bit stunned himself, staying in place for a moment before turning to the three ghosts. “It’s been a hot minute since I’ve flipped off of something that high.” He said, letting out a breathy sigh.

“...Woooah.” Reggie let out in awe.

“Dude, that was so cool!” Luke said, starstruck by what he just witnessed. “I used to be able to do stuff like that all the time when I was a kid! How did you even manage that?”

“Practice makes perfect!” Willie shrugged before looking at the stunned blonde. “...Alex, what’s up, man? You okay?”

It took Luke having to pry Alex’s hand off of his arm that pushed Alex back into reality. “...Oh my god. Um...uh, yeah. Yeah, Willie. That was scary...please don’t do that again.”

Willie giggled. “Why? Are you scared I’ll hurt myself?”

“Yes! You scrapped your knee!”

“Alright, alright. I see your concern.” Willie picked up his skateboard and helmet off of the ground, then raised his right hand. “I, Willie, do solemnly swear, to not backflip off of any more roofs. At least, not while Alex is around.”

Willie’s little speech made Alex laugh softly. “I would prefer never, but...you can do it when I’m not around, if that’s what makes you happy.”

“Alright, deal.” He reached out his hand to shake it with Alex. Alex shook his hand back, hoping no one noticed his face going red like a tomato. “Oh, uh, these are my bandmates. Luke and Reggie.”

“Nice to finally meet you guys.” Willie nodded, giving the other two boys fist bumps. “Anyway, you guys wanna get going somewhere?”

“Where did you have in mind?” Luke asked.

“Oh, I know this one skateboard park that has a great view of the water. We can head there, talk, and I can show you guys a few more of my cool tricks. My less dangerous ones, anyway.” Willie raised his eyebrows at the three of them.

“I’m sure someone would definitely enjoy that!” Reggie said, grinning while leaning on Alex’s shoulder.

“We would ALL enjoy that.” Alex said as he brushed Reggie off.

“Alright then, let’s get going!” Willie put on his helmet, ran up the stone steps, and put his board on the ground when the area was flat.

While he had ran ahead, Luke and Reggie were quick to comment on Alex’s pink face, and Alex was quick to deny it. However, there was no denying that despite the fact that the cute skater boy had scrapped his knee, his backflip was definitely one of the most impressive things Alex had seen in a while. He just hoped that no pain would be brought to Willie in the future while he did what he loved.


End file.
